Battery systems made up of several battery cells are used, inter alia, in electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles. The battery cells can be packaged in plastic films, or painted.
Plastics, however, as a rule have low thermal conductivity, for example approximately 0.2 to 0.4 W/(m·K). In addition, plastic films or paints as a rule have little abrasion resistance.
The documents DE 10 2007 010 748 A1 and DE 10 2007 010 751 A1 relate to battery housings.
The document DE 10 2007 063 179 A1 relates to a battery constituting a flat cell composite having a thermal conduction plate.